1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sprinkler head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sprinkler head of a frame-yoke type which comprises a disassemblable part including a support, a balance, a movable member and a heat-sensitive body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a sprinkler head of a frame-yoke type having a substantially V-shaped arm (hereinafter simply referred to as a "sprinkler head"), there are disadvantages in that, upon actuation thereof, a valve member or some components of a disassemblable part sometimes remain on a boss or deflector of the sprinkler head. This is usually called "lodgement".
When a fire breaks out and such a lodgement of a sprinkler head occurs, extinguishant or extinguishiment agent, which should in principle be uniformly distributed around the sprinkler head, is caused to be distributed improperly so that normal or proper extinguishment activity cannot be expected.
It is therefore required that no lodgement occur during actuation of sprinkler heads.
Conventionally, a number of sprinkler heads have been proposed in order to prevent lodgement of a valve member. In this respect, reference should be made to Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. 57-10698 and 57-42456, and Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosures Nos. 59-26660, 59-102053, 59-159455 and 61-151750.
Conventional sprinkler heads designed to prevent lodgement all are intended to avoid lodgement of a valve member. In such a sprinkler head design, problems of lodgement of components of a disassembable part (simply referred to as "disassemblable components" hereinbelow) were not materially thought of.
Although lodgement of such disassemblable components occurs less frequently with respect to that of valve members, it indeed causes a problem if it occurs.
One component of the disassemblable part which is most likely to cause lodgement is a balance. There are, however, no prior art sprinkler heads in which protection of lodgement of a balance has been considered.
A valve member is singly disposed at an outlet from which extinguishant flows out. Therefore, any suitable counter measures for preventing lodgement of the valve member can be brought in practice by, for example, restricting the valve so that it does not interfere with the outlet or by making the valve member imbalanced so that it is incapable to remain or to be seated on a boss. Contrariwise and with respect to the balance, it is difficult to take a counter measure for avoiding lodgement of a valve member since the valve member is accurately assembled together with the remaining disassemblable components.